Muñequita Ingenua
by Monnyca
Summary: ¿Algún día te imaginaste que encontrarte con tu novio engañándote en tus narices fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado?. Para Jenell asi paso, Jenell es una chica muy ingenua a la que todos tratan bien pero la engañan cuando menos se lo espera. En un encuentro de tristeza combinado con acosamiento se besa Con Tom y la historia empieza. Surge amor.


CAPITULO 1

Comprar chocolates y hacerle una carta o un perfume junto con un lbum de fotos?, vaya- frustrada- no me decido que regalarle a Adam, de seguro el esta en estos momentos pensando en lo que me regalara por un a o de novios. Vaya un a o de nuestro amor libre, de nuestro amor fuerte, l es la nica persona a la que le e dado algo valioso. Le e puesto toda mi atenci n, mas que a nadie, a mi abuela ni siquiera le cae bien Adam, pero no entiendo por qu si Adam es una persona genial con la gente, es tan amable y tan leal, tan decidido y tan guapo.  
Corr hasta la puerta, l estaba tocando el timbre.  
-Eres muy r pida- abraz ndome. Estaba tan feliz era muy temprano eran las 9 de la ma ana y Adam ya estaba tocando mi puerta junto con un ramo de flores, alumbrando mi nuevo d a.  
-Me alegra que est s aqu , sabes que hoy es un d a importante no?- le pregunte con las mejillas un poco coloradas de la emoci n. Esperaba una respuesta acertada, y que me digiera cuanto me amaba.  
-Claro que lo se Jenell, he pensado toda la semana en este d a, quiero que esta noche cenemos juntos vale?- me invito de repente. Siempre me invitaba a comer o cosas asi, para mi era sorprendente.  
-Vale, vas a pasar por mi, a que hora?- le pregunte. a Adam siempre le gustaba ir a lugares lujosos para comer o cenar, a mi me gustaba mucho, siempre es tan educado con la gente y mas que nada puntual.  
-A las 8 de la noche mi vida, me tengo que ir a trabajar vale?, se me hace un poco tarde- mirando su reloj de mano.  
-Claro ve, anda, te espero mas tarde- le sonre y me dio un peque o beso de despedida, despu s se fue r pidamente.

Estaba buscando que ponerme, estaba muy nerviosa era como mi primera cita, pero mierda no lo era, el y yo hemos tenido muchas otras salidas y a distintos lugares. No entend a pero luego pens mas profundo, lo que yo quer a era que todo saliera perfecto porque cumpl amos un a o- sonre como une boba frente al espejo.

By tom Qu mugrer o es esto?- viendo un sobre metido en su buz n- a ver veamos que mierda dice- lo abr . No se porque me env an tantas cosas sin sentido, gente est pida, aaah es de Marie, a que mujer esta, tonta y adem s acosadora.  
Cari o, te espero en mi casa esta noche, no tardes, compre frutitas para jugar, te amo guapo Creo que le gusto el juego de la otra vez?, le dije muy bien que solo era para pasar el rato, le advert que no se enamorara de mi joder- gru . Que frustraci n tener que soportar esas palabras tan tan cursis , pero- pensando- Por qu las tengo que leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo?, baaa- solt - esta noche cuando vaya a su casita le dir lo que pienso de ello. Prefiero una y mil veces que me lleguen estados de cuenta a que me lleguen sus est pidas cartas, ni siquiera se da cuenta que parece perra en celo, creo que se lo tendr que decir as me la quitare de encima. Porque dios?, porque me hiciste ser tan deseable con las damas, porque me diste ese don y esta cara de hombre lindo y guapo Por qu ?- mir ndome al espejo y alag ndome- JAJAJAJA- maldita sea creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco, tengo que rasurarme- toc ndose la barbilla- me esta saliendo ese bello rubio que me hace ser viejo.  
Todas las ma anas me levantaba tan temprano solo porque no tenia nada mas que hacer, vivo con mi abuela, a la que amo tanto ella es como mi madre, la madre que nunca tuve, ya que la m a, se largo con un cabr n que la golpea, pero como salvarla si le gusta que la maltraten, ese ya no es mi problema, si ella me dejo por ese pibe pues que disfrute entonces de sus golpes y punto. No me enojaba mucho pensar que me dejo por ese tonto, me daba mucha risa mejor dicho porque aaah- Abriendo la boca- dejo a esta guapura- dije, ah voy alag ndome de nuevo- por el que parece un animal de lo mas corriente. Pero estoy seguro que si vuelve a casa y prefiere quedarse conmigo no le guardar a ning n rencor. La verdad a mi nada me pone triste, siempre me la paso de fiesta en fiesta, con muchas chicas, con muchos amigos, aaah y mi trabajo. Baje las escaleras ya ba ado y cambiado- aaah cabron ya son las 7:30 seg n ir a mas temprano pero ni modo la belleza cuesta tiempo y espacio. Me desped de mi abuela que me dijo -Tomi, Tomi, a donde vas tan apurado?- le tome su rostro y le di un beso en la frente. La amo demasiado.  
-Mujer hermosa, me voy a una cita, pero no se preocupe solo ir a cortar cabezas- le comente burl ndome de mi propio comentario, mi abuela me sonri . Me encantaba verla sonre r- no se ponga celosa yo la amo mas a usted, pero porque le digo esto?, si es una persona incomparable. De nuevo se me sali lo cursi, siempre soy cursi con mi abuela.  
-Te amo Tom, llega temprano porque es seguro que llueve m s tarde- me dijo. - Llover? Si esta muy lindo afuera, no creo que llueva- me burle- bueno pero lo tendr en cuenta guapetona.  
-Cu date - me dijo- que hermoso estas, que guapo - me apret los cachetes bueno los pocos que tengo y le sonre como todo un ni o peque o As son las despedidas con mi abuela, ella es algo alocada, le gusta el ambiente al igual que a mi pero es muy buena persona, por ella deje las drogas hace dos a os.  
Maneje mi carro, un elegante porsche 2012 negro, mi color favorito, me pare en un rojo, y vi la carretera desde mi ventana con una mano en el volante. Hey- chistidos- ey . me hablaban unas muchachas que estaban montadas en una camioneta rosa, eran como 4 bueno esas son las que vi una rubia con unos ojos azules y las dem s pelirrojas con grandes pechos, deseables dir a yo pero solo les sonre como todo un gal n de cine.- una de las pelirrojas extendi su brazo y me dio un papel- el sem foro pillo en verde y arranque r pidamente.  
Llegue a la casa de Marie, y antes de entrar abr el papel- 811- 5678-606 dec a - vaya su numero lo rompi en pedazos peque os y lo avente como polvo por la calle, toque la puerta de Marie.  
-Amor se me trepo y me tomo por el cuello forz ndome a besarla, como una loca sedienta de sangre, la aparte- Estas sola?- le pregunte mirando dentro de la casa.  
-Si amor, pasa- me sugiri . Que verg enza estaba casi desnuda, ten a una bata de seda puesta y yo con ropa en ese caso me hubiera venido en mis b xer favoritos- me bufe mientras lo pensaba. Por mi mente pasaban tantas cosas.  
-No hace falta, vengo de pasada- le solt mir ndola con un poco de miedo.  
- Qu ? De pasada?- me pregunto.  
-Claro, - frunc el ce o- tienes esposo, yo solo soy diversi n, no busco una novia te lo dije antes de tener relaciones lo recuerdas?, te dije que solo pertenezco a noches de pasi n mas no a noches de amor, en fin- bostece- no me parece que me env es cartas ni tampoco que me digas palabras cursis, solo a mi abuela se lo acepto y tampoco me gusta que me acosen entendido?, bueno entonces adi s- le cerre la puerta en las narices Me fui caminando para comprarme un caf .

By Jenell En fin al final le hice una carta y le compre un lbum muy lindo con fotos de nosotros, espere a que tocara mi puerta y si la toco, casi corro y le abr .  
-V monos ya- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano como si fuera a raptarme.  
Me abri la puerta del carro y me llevo a un restaurante muy c modo era al aire libre. Llegamos y est bamos en la entrada, luego son su celular y me dijo que lo esperara, se apart de mi y empez a hablar- vino hacia mi y me dijo- esp rame aqu , en 10 minutos regreso y se fue caminando para la derecha vi que dio vuelta. Lo espere 10 minutos afuera del restaurante me sent algo extra a, me pregunte muchas cosas A d nde abra ido?, Por qu tarda tanto? le abra pasado algo?, as que de tanta intriga decid ir hacia l, y cruce donde l hab a cruzado 10 minutos atr s, y ah estaba, con una mujer, una mujer muy guapa, la estaba besando, la besaba y la abrazaba en secreto solt una lagrima- un a o de novios y esta es mi sorpresita, es la sorpresa incluida en esta noche de suma importancia para mi. Lo mire con tristeza llorando, aun segu an bes ndose, manose ndose bruscamente, me sent a muy mal no merec a ver esto, no me lo merec a as que me fui de ah aparte la mirada de esos falsos y camine hacia otro rumbo lejos de todos, quer a estar sola.  
By tom Me fui a comprar mi caf , y entonces una ex amiguita me topa y me dice -Guapo, hace mucho tiempo que ya no nos vemos- me dijo. Ella era una de las tantas citas que tenia, hace dos meces que no la ve a, era una salvaci n ya no verla, me sali como Marie que se enamoro de mi y no me gustaba esa idea por eso la deje.  
-Si y pensaba que seria mas tiempo hasta ahora, que me impresiona que est s aqu , en el mismo lugar que yo por desgracia- mire hacia el cielo respondi ndole.  
-Me las pagaras, yo se que me amas desgraciado, se que no tienes a nadie mas con quien divertirte- me dijo muy confiada. La verdad yo me divert a con todos ella que sabia.  
-Tengo otras con que divertirme, en este momento me espera una que es una mujer respetuosa no como tu maldita serpiente venenosa- le solt ri ndome. Era obvio que nadie respetuosa me estaba esperando solo lo dije para alejarla de mi.  
-Si me dices quien te dejare en paz- me dijo jal ndome una rasta. Me dio mucho miedo asi que me aparte de ella.  
-Pues entonces s gueme y empec a caminar casi a correr mire para atr s y era ella corriendo hacia mi como una loca depravada. Era mas que obvio que quer a ver a la otra mujer as que mire a mi alrededor vaya hab a empezado a llover, mi abuela me dijo que llover a y no le crei joder- gru i. De repente mire a una chica delgada que tenia la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y me dije o la beso a ella para acabar con la loca que me sigue atr s o que mas hago asi que pronto me decid , y llegue hasta aquella chica , la tome del rostro y mire a la loca que me segu a, ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre, que pat tico y entonces la bese, bese a aquella chica de la calle, aquella chica que se miraba triste y que -solo vi una lagrima caer de sus ojos verdes.


End file.
